bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Other Side of the Tracks (Part 1 of 3)
(Author Notes: Finally, the moment nobody has been waiting for. A look into the inner Hal) Walking home, there were thoughts racin' through our mind. Neither, Peanut, or I knew just how to react to the situation. Even now, after what happened we were still awestruck on our waltz home on this humid evening, when the summer air kept us almost comfortable, almost too comfortable. It began earlier in the week when Peanut and I decided we wanted to see the new action flick hitting the cinemas. Of course we didn't have the required funds for both of us, which sent us job hunting for anything that could scrounge even the most miniscule source of funds. When we came together we realised that we had acquired enough money to take it on. So the night of the premiere we sat front and center. "I'm so excited for this." There was no cease to my anticipation. "Hey, calm down," Peanut said, "you're sweating, Hal!" Well of course I was, I've been awaiting this moment for ages. "Hey, frick off, man!" I exclaimed. There was nothing that could ease my excitement. Then, as we stood firmly at the head of the line there was some drama slightly back that caught our attention. I recognised who it was, Darby, Pinky, and one Pinky's closest friends, who I could not recall. "I will not deal with your torment from you, and your asshole friends!" Pinky errupted at Derby. "Fine, we'll just go off then, come along boys!" Derby yelled for his posse to form, and they were off. Leaving the girls to tend to themselves. "Pinky, do you have any money?" Her friend asked. Pinky searched the contents of her purse and the results came up nill. "Derby just had to take the money for the movie!" Pinky pouted. This wasn't our concern, I was willing to stay out of it entirely, but you should've seen the twinkle in Peanut's eye. Despite my best efforts to stop him there was no preventive reasoning to convince him otherwise. "Excuse me ladies." Peanut turned off to greet them. He sure had a way with the ladies that lead me to stare on in absolute amazement. "We couldn't help noticing your predicament and wondered if you guys would like to join us?" Of course they didn't want to be seen with Greaseballs such as us, and I hadn't showered in three days, though they assured us. "Fine," Pinky replied with supremecy. "But don't try anything, Grease." Of course this meant we couldn't buy popcorn as our money was now going towards getting the Prep girls into the movie. Peanut could sense how displease I was, of course did he think I wouldn't be pissed? "Hey, Hal, lighten up, man!" Peanut rifled to lift my spirits. "Whatever, bro." I proclaimed, "I'm good, ya know." Of course I was slightly angry with him but it was alright. When they opened up the doors so that we could purchase tickets we were first in line. The girls followed us in and we took our seats. Being that we were the first to arrive we had the seats of our choosing. We decided upon seats close to the screen. Peanut took a seat next to Pinky's friend, I could tell he was aiming for her, sly guy Larry, errrr, Peanut. Of course I sat next to Pinky, I knew of her, stuck up little girl. Of course I hadn't planned to say much to anyone for the duration of the film. As the previews played I caught the eye of Pinky. After duly ignoring it, but it finally tipped to the point of pure annoyance. "What's up, man?" I grunted. "Is there somethin' wrong with my face?" "Oh, it's just..." She paused, "I did not forsee my night going like this at all. I thought I'd be hanging with assholes like Derby, and his douche crew, pardon my langauge." She went on to describe. "They were jerks to us throughout the entirety of the day, and it just so happens you guys. Greasers, come to vital aid when it was needed." Pinky's further explanation did make sense to me, we've never been on the same end of road, and when we crossed paths, shit would get real from there. But, here we were, Peanut and I, communicating with these rich scum assholes, and to discover that they ain't that bad did destroy the idea behind our strong rivalry. "Really, well I guess you Prep's ain't as shitty as I thought," was my remark, and she certainly didn't take offense to that. Peanut was hitting it off when I glanced over at them, a row down. "So, ugh, how are ya?" I asked, she still felt alien to me, different then those leather-clad, broads on New Coventry. "I've been great, honestly. Despite the contempt that Derby has forced upon me everything is good, now I'm sitting here with a smelly oath, watching a movie I've been waiting for for what seems like an eternity." She certainly was a sweet girl, if not a sassy little skinny twerp. Honestly I was becoming swept by her, me, Hal Esposito, fallin' for this rich chick. She was growing on me. As the previews ended we began to dive into the premise of the feature film, but for the entire beginning of the film I couldn't quite take my eye off Pinky, Peanut noticed and even gave me a thumbs up, cocky little shit. There had to be some game she was playin' with me, I ain't exactly the ladies man, and this lady sure was something else, I tell ya. Crazy and reprised, yet she had something of a more intriguing side to offer me. The film's progression continued and I found Pinky leaning on my shoulder, this hit me directly. There certainly was something she felt as well, and we both began to get comfortable. "You're much better then Derby." She whispered to me, and this shocked me. Derby, with all the antiquities he posessed, and his riches that made him supreme, merely brought down to a slob such as I. "Thanks, you're better than any broad I've ever met." Was my response, which drew a shrill laugh from her and we both laughed in accordance. We paid little attention to the movie and more care spent on each other that by the end of the movie, I couldn't remember a damn thing. "Did you two like the movie?" Peanut said, with a singsong voice, and his leather jacket wrapped around the girl we had met a mere, two hours ago. Of course I was in the same boat as I clung close to Pinky, not wanting to seperate a bit of distance at all. "Ugh.." I drew on. "Yeah, loved it!" Pinky said, almost with a quizical expression. Of course we didn't follow the movie for little over a minute. They knew that, as well. Peanut just loved to rub in my face. "Anyways, you guys want to go eat?" Peanut and I both agreed, almost instantaneously. There was no thought as to why we wouldn't. Whatever spare cash we had gathered would go to food. I almost screamed, big boy needs some food! Our whole group (Pinky, Peanut, and Pinky's friend) had left the Burger Restaurant and we decided to walk the girls back to the dorm. This night wasn't as expected, it was better. After dropping the girls off at the dorms we began the trek to New Coventry. "Can you believe them girls was into us?" Peanut asked me, I was as shocked as he was. Of course Peanut's had his fair share of girlfriends, but to me Pinky was believed to be well above my reach. How is it that she can dig a guy, like me? "I know, man!" Was my excited reply. "Beth is such a sweetheart, man!" So her name was Beth, then. "I bet she'll hit it with me again, gave me her number and everything!" He exclaimed at the top of his lungs. That was certainly something, I never got Pinky's number, of course there was no way that I would ever be able to ask for it. Maybe at school tomorrow. When we walked into the Blue Balls Club Norton was drunk, and asleep, and Johnny was flipping out at Lola at the bar. I took a seat on the couch next to Lucky, and began to tell him the whole story of what happened tonight. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts